vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Eden
|-|Sword of Eden= |-|Sword of Damokles= Summary The Swords of Eden are sword-like pieces of technology created by the Isu, primarily by Hephaestus and Consus. These Pieces of Eden have been most commonly used by influential humans in war and conquest. Several conquerors and heroes in human history have been in possession of a Sword of Eden. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Sword of Eden, Sword of Damokles, Excalibur Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Unknown Classification: Sword, Isu weapon Wielders: Isu (Hephaestus and Consus, creators), various humans through history like Theseus, Atilla the Hun, Deimos, Kassandra, Genghis Khan, King Arthur, Hülegü Khan, Jacques De Molay, Jacques De Molay's advisor, Jeanne d'Arc, Oda Nobunaga, François-Thomas Germain, Arno Dorian Powers and abilities: Energy Projection and Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy in intricate ways for setting up traps and the like), Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation (Both St-Germain's sword and Deimos's sword could set explosive traps), Aura (Enveloped Alexios in a protective and empowering aura), Statistics Amplification, Social Influencing and Empathic Manipulation (Provides a permanent and tremendous power boost to its wielder to the point where they become powerful enough to rival the Isu, as in the case of Alexios who could easily cross several dozens of meters with a single leap, and they were also known to boost its wielder's charisma and morale), Shockwave Inducement, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation (Germain's sword only- Can release an energy blast into the air above its wielder and generate powerful blasts of electricity), Negation (Renders its wielders immune to the illusion-casting effects of the Staves and the Apples of Eden, and even their other powers), Extrasensory Perception and limited Precognition (Its wielder can use an echolocation ability similar to the infamous Eagle Vision, which allowed them to detect enemy's present hiding spot), possibly Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (Was noted by Chaya to be able to bind men unloyal to its wielder) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Can project energy blasts which can instantly knock out even the strongest of foes like Arno Dorian and can produce explosions powerful enough to kill Elise De La Serre and mortally wound a Sage like François-Thomas Germain. The explosion of Germain's Sword of Eden easily destroyed several pillars and most of the stone structures in the vicinity, and is capable of creating massive explosions on the ground, as Kassandra's fight with Alexios shows. Capable of harming the Isu themselves and clashing against other Swords of Eden, the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, which themselves are capable of grievously injuring the likes of Kassandra and even various Olympos Projects) Speed: Unknown, depends upon the wielder. At least Supersonic+ with energy blasts (Capable of shooting raw eletricity blasts. Its electric blasts could easily overwhelm Arno Dorian when holding back on its true power, with Arno being this fast, and can allegedly shoot cloud-to-ground lightning blasts. Alexios with the Sword easily gave Kassandra a hard time in their fight even with her advanced time-slowing abilities. Should be on par with the other Pieces of Eden in terms of speed) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Even after the final explosion removed its powers, the original blade itself was still intact. Can survive clashing against other Pieces of Eden and still not suffer a single scratch. The Sword of Damokles took blows from the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes and was completely undamaged) Range: Extended melee range by itself, several meters with blasts, several kilometers with lightning strikes Weaknesses: The Heart is necessary to unlock the full abilities and powers of the Sword and to repair it, though this applies only to Arno's sword. Overuse of its abilities may cause an overload, followed promptly with a violent explosion and ultimately destroy its shelling that is responsible for its powers as a result, although the blade itself will still remain intact, and this is only for Arno's sword, not Kassandra's. Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Swords Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Lightning Users Category:Weapons Category:Ubisoft Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Military Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Vibration Users